loomingevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 17 Recap:
Session 17: Inside the Fracture, an Alien Machine and an Epiphany. 10xp *Gar, Gold and Dandy present. *After the dust settles from the fight they ask one of the prisoners some information, which mostly just confirms what they already know. They all have the same sigil on their armor as the mercs who attacked the grove. *They let the 3 survivors go, using Gar’s Hybrid appearance to trick them and ordering 2 off into random directions while directing one to return to base. They follow him at a distance and he leads them to the edge of the facture. *There are several stone markers along the edge, he examines each until finding a stack with a rock of different material - at which point he makes his way onto a hidden path down into the chasm. *Gar, Gold and Dandy go down into the chasm, while Tiv and Arik stay guard at the edge. They take the breathing masks they took from the mercenaries who attacked them. *The pathway down is very narrow and in places a bit dangerous, Goldie slips and begins to fall the 20-30’ drop but is caught by Dandy using her whip the two are anchored by Gar. *Gar uses his wings to glide the three of them down, although they have a rough landing. *The ground at this level of the plateau is covered in a thick layer of fine white dust (later confirmed to be bone-dust). Dandy scavenges a great many bags of the fine, white powder. *They investigate some of the ancient buildings (human sized) found around the area and surmise they are many hundreds of years old. They theorise the whole plateau may once have had these buildings, but time and the environment has worn away all but the most sheltered ones. *There is a worn path in the dust and they follow it, eventually leading to the edge of a second downward chasm within the fracture. A rope-bridge leads over the new chasm, with a tall column at the midpoint protected by a mercenary guard. *They approach the guard as if they belong there and are only challenged very briefly. Dandy steals the guard's axe. *Near the other end of the bridge is an elevator powered by some strange lizard people on a huge wheel. They take the lift to the next level continuing the rouse. *This level has less of the smoke (and they can make out the source of the smoke coming from an even deeper level of the fracture) - they analyze the smoke and discover it is made from earth, bone and sulfer. *There are many more ancient buildings here, but these are not of typical human design - being larger and designed with entrances in the roofs and upper levels. There are also quite a lot of Dragon bones in the walls and floors. *This level has dozens of mercenaries living within the buildings, so they decide to go off the beaten track and look for a way down once more. *They find a natural chimney (a deep vertical crack just wide enough for a person to scoot down). *Dandy and Gar make their way down without trouble. They find the chimney ends a few feet off the floor so they look around without dropping down. *They see a huge ‘alien’ machine, with a glowing power source at it’s top. Hybrid Spell casters are standing at it’s based focused on it and chanting. Nearby 2 large cages seem to have a dozen or more captives. *Goldie comes down, but part of the brittle rock breaks in her hand and causes a cave in - blocking the chimney off from further use (luckily the noise of the machine drowned out any noise she would have made). *When she gets a chance to look she spots that one of the mercenaries guarding the cage is a dwarven relative (a black sheep no one much gets a long with). *She also recognises the power emanating from the top of the machine as a ‘Star of Timorran’* and concludes the machine is ‘Energising’ something under the ground through one of the small fissures below it. *They get out of the chimney and do a careful survay of the area, spotting more Dragon-Hybrids in a tent, another elevator and a huge mostly-uncovered Dragon skellington (not mutated like the one they found the previous day). *Gar has a revelation regarding the prophecy. She pulls the others aside and shows them one part of the text “The City of the Dragon King will be devoured, revealing the children best forgotten.” and points out that they could be in that part of the prophecy right now. *Dandy also considers the visions she's had of where her father is being held, regarding a pig and if it relates to another part “The Shoat shall kill the Boar. The Sow will be hunted, and seek refuge from the first.” *One of the most sought after and powerful artifacts in the setting, and are actually the source of Runebound Shards.